


Love Potion

by run_4_your_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Destiel Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_4_your_life/pseuds/run_4_your_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean travel to a small town to investigate the unusual suicide/homicides occurring in multiple couples. However, when Cas shows up to let them know they're dealing with something bigger than they thought, and to help out, things get tricky. And it all starts with a hamburger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Supernatural fic so take it easy on me(: This chapter's mostly set up (sorry) but if you bear with me I promise it'll get to the good stuff next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Sam was sitting at his laptop when Dean walked into the room, a coffee in each hand. He nodded at Sam as he set one of the hot cups down in front of him.  
“Hey.” The oldest of the pair said casually, sitting down on the bed and gratefully taking a sip from his own cup. Both the brothers had been on edge lately, each battling their own demons alongside the problems they already shared, and deprivation of sleep was just one of the side effects of their struggles.  
“Hey.” Sam threw back, looking momentarily up from his laptop and taking in the dark bags under his brother’s eyes and the haggard, worn expression. “Did you sleep last night?” he asked frowning.  
Dean shrugged. “Yeah.” he replied casually, then, seeing Sam’s ‘I ain’t buyin’ it’ face, changed his answer. “Nah…I’m just worried about Cas, ya know? I mean, he hasn’t popped in or even called for over a month now. That’s not like him, Sammy.”  
“Yeah, well, he’ll turn up.” Sam reassured him turning back to his laptop. “Meanwhile, I think I’ve caught a case.”  
“What you got?” Dean asked, coming to look over Sam’s shoulder.  
“Two days ago, a woman finds out her husband’s cheating on her, puts a gun in her mouth, blows out her brains.” Said Sam.  
“So?” Dean asked, sipping his coffee uninterested, “People over react to affairs all the time, how’s this our kind of thing?”  
“Well you see, the couple was already fighting before the incident, friends say they were planning a divorce, and they don’t see how the woman could get so upset to find out her husband had moved on before the paper work had gone through. Plus, get this; basically the same thing happened four times within the last month. In two of the cases the person shot their partner before themselves, the other two times they were just suicides like the most recent.” Sam explained.  
Dean raised his eyebrow, “So what, demonic possession? Some black eyed son of a bitch using affairs as a cover up to their perverted little games.”  
“I have no idea.” Sam replied, shaking his head in confusion, “But it’s only an hour away from here. Worth checking out, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Dean said, “Let’s pack up and hit the road.”  
*************************************************************************************  
“So you say Lisa didn’t show any signs of aggression before she…took her life.” Sam asked Stan, Lisa’s widowed husband, trying to be sensitive under the given circumstances.  
“No,” Stan shook his head sadly, “Just the opposite actually. Sorry, but why is the FBI interested in a suicide?”  
“It’s routine sir, just bear with us please.” Sam said reassuringly.  
Dean frowned, “Hold up, what do you mean by ‘just the opposite’?”  
“Well, she and I had been fighting a lot, right? We were planning a divorce, she was always upset…things were real bad. And then, a week ago, it was just like…she totally flipped or something. I mean…all of a sudden she was more in love with me then when we first met.” Stan explained, the turmoil clear on his face.   
“Really?” Dean asked suspiciously, leaning forward attentively. This sounded like a clue to him if he ever heard one.  
“Yeah, I mean…it was kind of creepy.”  
“Creepy?” Sam asked for clarification skeptically.   
“Yeah, like, she was obsessed with me or something…She wouldn’t let me out of her sight when I was at home, always following me around, offering to do things for me, telling me how much she loved me and how perfect I was…it wasn’t like her at all.” Stan explained.  
“Hm…” Dean hummed, leaning back and glancing at Sam. “Interesting.”  
*************************************************************************************  
“Ok, there’s no way any of that was normal.” Sam said to Dean as they walked out of Stan’s house to the Impala.  
“Yeah, you can say that again.” Dean agreed, chuckling cynically. “So, what are we thinking? Not sure demonic possession fits with all the lovey dovey stuff Stan was talking about back there.”  
Sam nodded as they reached the car and stopped to think, leaning on the door as Dean crossed over to the driver’s side. “Yeah, I think we can cross that off the list.” An idea suddenly dawned on him, and he hesitated, turning it over in his mind before looking back at Dean slowly. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say this sounds like some kind of love potion.”  
“Love potion?” Dean scoffed dubiously.  
“Yeah!” Sam defended his idea, getting worked up by the sudden new theory, “It makes sense! The whole suddenly madly in love thing?”  
“Yeah but that doesn’t explain the whole shooting themselves thing,” Dean said as he slid into the Impala.  
“I mean, it kind of does, doesn’t it? Think about it!” Sam elucidated excitedly, “Someone, or something, gives them this potion that makes them fall madly in love with someone, and if anything goes wrong, they go all ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and kill who they think is standing between them and their love…even themselves.”  
“Hm.” Dean huffed. “But that still doesn’t tell us what we’re dealing with. Or how to find it and gank the son of a bitch.”  
“Sounds like we’ve got research to do then.” Sam said with a smirk as Dean started the car.  
Dean sighed and pulled out, but not before muttering, “I was afraid you’d say that.”  
*******************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a small café, each with a coffee and laptop, scrolling through various web pages. They were so absorbed in their work, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Castiel’s gravelly voice came from behind him.  
“Dean.”  
Dean hopped out of his chair, his hand flying instinctively to the knife concealed under his jacket. When he saw the face of their recently MIA friend, connecting the voice to the visage, he lowered his hand slowly. Without thinking he took two long strides toward the angel and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
“Cas,” He said roughly, “You son of a bitch, why’d you disappear?”  
Dean held onto Cas for a few more seconds then seemed necessary or appropriate, but no one mentioned it, and in turn Cas raised his arms to awkwardly pat Dean on the back.  
“Hello Dean.” He said when the other man finally released him. “Sam.”  
“Hey Cas!” Sam beamed, standing up and giving a quick hug that Cas didn’t have time to process and therefore return, instead giving the younger brother an unsure smile when he let go.  
“Where the hell have you been man?” Dean asked, sitting back down and offering Cas a seat as well.  
Cas took the seat and looked at the brothers gravely. “We’ve been having some trouble upstairs. That’s what I came to talk to you about, actually.” Cas explained as Dean received the hamburger he’d ordered earlier from a waiter.  
“What’s up?” Sam asked  
“A cupid has gone rogue, this time for real.” Cas explained. “He’s been giving extreme doses of love potion to various couples all over the world. We’ve tracked him to this town, and then when I saw you two were here…”  
“Ah, so that explains the weird suicides and homicides going on here.” Dean said, taking a large bite from his burger.  
“Um…” Cas frowned at Dean for a moment as he proceeded to demolish the food in front of him, and then found his focus once again and turned to Sam, “Homicides? Suicides?”  
“Yeah.” Sam said with a small laugh of disbelief, “People have been killing themselves and even their partners when things go wrong in their relationship, like an affair. We talked to the husband of the last vic today. Apparently right before she caught her husband cheating and killed herself, she became…well, obsessively in love with her partner…who she practically hated just the week before.”  
“So he’s here then.” Cas said.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam agreed, “But you’ll be able to tell who it is now that you’re here, right?”  
“I’m afraid not.” Cas said, sounding slightly embarrassed and upset by the fact. “Unfortunately before the cupid slipped out of heaven he disguised himself with a sort of angel warding spell. I won’t be able to tell his face from the other humans. We’ll have to find another way to track him.”  
Both Sam and Cas were so absorbed in their own conversation, neither realized Dean slowly pushing aside his food and turning to stare wide eyed at Cas as they talked. It wasn’t until Sam realized his brother’s silence and turned to look at him he noticed his expression.  
He frowned. “Are you ok, Dean?” he asked slowly.  
Dean didn’t even turn to look at Sam. Instead he raised one hand to gently caress the side of Cas’s face. The angel looked extremely confused and frightened at Dean’s touch. Unknown to Sam, and perhaps even himself, it was a gesture he had been craving for a long time now. However, it was out of place, and unexpected. Cas didn’t understand. And once more, he didn’t understand the effect it was having on him. It was making his stomach feel strange, fluttery. His eyebrows wrinkled together as he stared at Dean, as if waiting for some kind of reasonable explanation.   
Instead, Dean moved his hand to tangle in Castiel’s soft brown hair as he said softly, “You know, it’s like I’m just noticing all these cute little curls you have in your hair for the first time.” He was fingering the small brown licks of hair that stood up randomly on Cas’s head, while the angel’s eyes continued to widen in a mixture of bewilderment and uneasiness.   
Suddenly, Sam’s own confusion shifted towards wide eyed realization. “Cas, you don’t think…”  
“What..?” Cas asked suspiciously, never once taking his eyes off of Dean, like he was afraid of what this new Dean was going to do to him next to make his stomach flip strangely and his palms sweat uncontrollably.  
“You don’t think Dean got slipped some of that love potion, do you..?”  
And in that moment, Castiel’s eyes got five times bigger than they were before, filled with anxiety and understanding, and Sam, despite the potential danger in the situation, took a minute to laugh his ass off as Dean continued to smile and rub the disorientated angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took awhile to update, school's started, shit's gotten cray...hope you enjoy!

After they figured out their current predicament, and after Sam pulled himself together(somewhat), Cas gave Sam a stern look that said clearly ‘we need to talk…alone.’  
Sam addressed Dean again, saying through barely contained snorts of laughter. “Um…Dean…could you give me and Cas a moment alone?”  
Dean looked from Sam to Cas with worried eyes. “What? Why? Did I do something wrong?” his eyes narrowed suddenly as he leaned closer to Sam, “And why do you want to be alone with MY angel?” he said through gritted teeth. The situation all at one became much heavier as Dean stared challengingly into Sam’s eyes, all but growling at his poor concerned brother.  
Sam took a step back in genuine fright. Sure, Dean had been angry at him plenty of times. After all, they were brothers; they fought (more than most some might even say). But there was a fire in Dean’s eyes and behind his words that Sam had never witnessed in his brother. At least not directed towards him.  
“Um, it’s nothing, I just..I-“Sam stuttered, lost for words. How was he supposed to answer that? He knew what the potion did to people, and he knew he had to tread carefully here.  
“Dean.”  
Sam was surprised by the softness in Castiel’s voice and face as he said his brother’s name. Dean looked at Cas expectantly with frightened, vulnerable eyes and to Sam’s surprise the usually stoic and serious angel gave the older Winchester a small smile.  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about, but I do need to speak privately with Sam for a minute.” Cas explained gently.  
“Is that what you want? Will it make you happy?” Dean asked quickly, pawing at the front of the angel’s trench coat nervously.  
“Uh, yes. I suppose so.” Said Cas, licking his lips nervously as he eyed Dean’s hands on his chest.  
“Then I’ll do it. But listen here.” He said, his attitude flipping like a switch from desperate to please into something dangerous and threatening as he turned to Sam sharply. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, and if your hands are anywhere near my angel, I’ll rip your damn face off, you hear me?”  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Loud and clear.” He said quickly, the anxiousness clear in his voice.  
“Good.” Dean’s eyes remained suspicious and narrow as he backed away and then turned out of the café. Both Sam and Cas’s eyes followed him out of the restaurant and down the street.  
As soon as they were positive he was far out of hearing range, they turned back to each other.  
“Holy crap.” Sam breathed eyes still wide, palms still sweaty.  
“It seems this situation is not as humorous as you originally found it.” Cas said, staring at Sam seriously.  
“Yeah, no shit.” Sam said, shaking his head. “I don’t think Dean’s ever been this angry with me. And we’ve been through some stuff, man.”  
“I’m aware.” Castiel responded.” So what do we do about it?”  
“Well…” Sam looked at his hands and sighed. “I guess we work this like any other case….but in the meantime…we’ll have to play along I guess.”  
“What do you mean?” Cas said, his head tilting in confusion.  
“I mean, Dean thinks you guys are in love? You are. Just play along enough to keep him strung along….and not killing anyone. Or himself.” Sam explained.  
Castiel fiddled with his hands nervously. He tried to ignore the excited and anxious feeling he had at hearing he was to pretend to be in love with Dean Winchester. Perhaps it would not be so hard an act to put up. However, he also knew when Dean came to, he would not be happy with Cas to find out he had…well…used him like that. “Um…don’t you think Dean will be angry once we figure this all out if I act as his…partner?”  
“I think he’ll be angrier to find out he had killed himself, you , or me over it.” Sam said.  
Cas licked his lips nervously, and then shook his head vigorously. “Alright.” He agreed, “I’ll do it.”  
Within 20 minutes, the three were back at Sam and Dean’s motel room. Sam had set himself up at the desk with his laptop and several sheets of notes. Cas had grabbed a stack of books from the desk and had sat down on the bed and started to leaf through them, when Dean came in and sat himself down next to the angel so they were shoulder to shoulder. Cas looked over at Dean apprehensively and smiled nervously. Dean gave Cas a broad grin in return, and then continued to smile at him as Cas turned back to the books stiffly.  
And so they began to research. And research. And research. Sam thought he must have look at nearly every website, blog, forum, or chat room on the internet. Meanwhile, Cas worked his way through every book the Winchesters had with them. Or at least he tried to the best he could with a drugged human constantly touching him and asking him what they could do for him.  
Dean was rubbing Cas’s shoulders persistently (much to the annoyance and dismay of the angel) as he tried reading through the chapter on cupids in a Greek mythology book. “Castiel, are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?” Dean asked wistfully.  
“Uh, no I don’t eat…thank you.” Cas responded, gritting out a small smile through his annoyance. Here he had thought humoring Dean’s ‘love’ would be easy. However, it turns out it’s hard to love someone after they’ve done a complete 180 in their personality and behavior. It would be easy to play along if Dean were…well…Dean. Not this loved up, persistent, concerned version of Dean. All this Dean cared about was Cas. He would of thought that was a good thing…after all, he might as well admit it to himself, that’s all Cas ever really wanted. But he was getting very sick of this Dean very fast.  
“Oh right,” Dean chuckled. “Silly me, how could I forget. Well…are you sore anywhere? I could rub your back. Or your feet. Whatever you need, just tell me.”  
Sam peered over at Cas sympathetically, and then went back to his research and pretended (for everyone’s sake) not to hear Dean’s doting.   
“No, thank you. I’m fine. You’ve been…rubbing my back for some time now.” Cas said, treading as lightly as he could, just as he promised Sam. He wouldn’t want to endanger anyone. He’d never forgive himself if Dean killed himself over something he said.   
Dean leaned close to Cas’s ears and whispered in a hot, gravelly voice, “Oh, alright, well how ‘bout I rub something else?”  
From across the room, Sam choked on the beer he was drinking, and then buried himself behind his laptop, his face turning red at his brother’s offer to the angel. Cas physically jumped, and cleared his throat. He felt ashamed at the excitement he felt rush through him at the words. Ashamed of the heat he felt in his stomach at Dean’s hand running up his leg. Ashamed at how badly he wanted to say yes.   
“Uh…no. That’s fine too.” Cas said instead as he eyed Sam across the room. Dean caught his eye and smirked.  
“Sam doesn’t have to know.” He whispered smugly.   
Cas’s breath hitched in his throat when all of a sudden he felt a hand squeeze at his groin. He jumped off the bed with a start. Sam looked up at him in confusion, alerted by the commotion made by Cas leaping up and in the process flinging half the books around the room. A flurry of papers flew down around him and he looked around, embarrassed. He couldn’t take advantage of Dean like that. As much as he wanted it, Dean wouldn’t. Not when he came to, that is. Cas could play along, but if he did that, Dean would never forgive him. He’d hate him forever, and Cas couldn’t deal with that.  
“Um…not right now.” He muttered, sitting back down.  
“Well then maybe later?” Dean smirked, running a hand across Cas’s chest.  
“Yes, maybe.” Cas lied.  
Sam cleared his throat, and Cas looked over at him, thankful for a distraction from the constant attention Dean was giving him.  
“So I can’t find anything on summoning or tracking cupids, but I was thinking…Dean started acting all…you know… after he ate that burger at the restaurant. So maybe a chef there…isn’t really a chef?” Sam said, shrugging.  
Cas bit his lip thoughtfully.  
“He is so cute when he does that.” Dean piped up, grinning from Cas to Dean and back.  
Sam’s eyebrows knitted together in disbelief, “Adorable.” He agreed sarcastically, which Dean didn’t pick up on.   
“So what,” Cas said, “We go to the diner and…test every employee there?”  
“Or…” Sam said, “We go and watch for a bit. Maybe we’ll see something, like last time, that will lead us to the cupid.”  
“Yes… I suppose that may work.” Cas said. “The diner won’t be open again until tomorrow though.”  
“Can you make it a night?” Sam whispered, staring at Cas apologetically.  
“I suppose I’ll have to.” Cas responded, sounding rueful.  
“Alright then. I guess we should hit the hay.” Sam suggested, yawning and looking at his watch.  
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Castiel said, standing up in preparation for an escape.  
Before he could disappear though, Dean stood as well and grabbed one of Cas’s arms. “Wait!” he yelled in an apparent panic. “Wh-where are you going?”  
“I…thought I could go do some more research while you two sleep.” Cas explained awkwardly.  
“You’re…going to leave me?” Dean asked, sounding truly despaired. To both Castiel and Sam’s shock, tears began to form in Dean’s eyes at the mention of Castiel’s departure.  
“I…won’t be gone long.” Cas frowned, looking worriedly from Sam to Dean. He didn’t like seeing Dean cry. For whatever reason it hurt him, like any physical wound would.  
“Please…don’t go!” Dean sobbed. Actually sobbed.  
Sam and Cas’s eyes were wide as they watched Dean’ meltdown.  
“Holy shit.” Sam whispered in awe, completely astonished by the display. He continued to underestimate the power of the spell his brother was under.  
“I suppose…I could stay here tonight?” Cas offered, placing a hand on Dean’s arm in an effort to comfort, because it felt like the right thing to do.  
Dean ceased his sobbing and looked at Cas, his eyes still red and watery. ”Really?” he asked hopefully, “You would do that?”  
“Yes.”  
Dean’s eyes lit up and he dragged Cas over to his bed. “Take off your shoes and coat.” He directed, and Cas did as he was directed as Dean did the same.  
“Alright.” Sam coughed awkwardly, “I’ll just be…going to bed then now.” He climbed into his bed and went to sleep straight away as to avoid any more awkward witnessing of affection from his brother directed towards his angel ‘lover’. And Sam thought Dean was obviously in love with Cas before…  
*******************************************************************************  
It was late, and Cas was laying in the bed with Dean. He had succumbed to the older Winchester’s request of cuddling as to avoid another meltdown, and had surprisingly began to enjoy the feeling of Dean’s arms holding onto him tightly as he layed there, his back pressed against the other man’s chest. Dean had finally fallen asleep, and Cas supposed he could probably slip out for awhile without alerting the man holding him, but now that Dean was quiet, and felt like Dean again, Caas didn’t want to move.  
It almost made him sad that tomorrow they may have captured the cupid, and he’d be back to spending his nights alone. Now that he’d had a taste of what it was like to have Dean Winchester hold him, he was reluctant to ever let it go. But what would happen in the morning, when Dean wasn’t Dean again? Cas couldn’t go his whole life without Dean just to have these few moment at nights where everything was quiet and perfect and they were just lying here in each other’s arms. Of course, when Dean came to, he wouldn’t want to hold Cas anymore. He wouldn’t love Cas anymore. Did Cas love Dean? He supposed he did. It was strange, he’d never loved a person before…but he supposed if it was going to be anyone, it would be Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. Even if he would never love him back. And tomorrow, Cas would lose all of this forever. Dean would probably be mad, too. He closed his eyes to savor the time he had left. To savor the arms wrapped around him for just a couple more hours.


End file.
